<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mixed Feelings by Smolkobold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545039">Mixed Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold'>Smolkobold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Drugs, F/M, Facials, Fantasy, Gangbang, Gnolls, Kobolds, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:19:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaskra makes a mistake mixing a potion and ends up soaking herself in a potent aphrodisiac.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mixed Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Panting softly, Kaskra gingerly lifted a clawed finger off her desperate clit as she squatted over the boiling alchemist’s pot. Carefully balancing herself on two piles of books, her scaly pussy dripped into the mixture. As the two liquids met, the bubbling liquid released a cloud of intoxicating fumes, violently frothing over the edges of the pot. Accidentally inhaling the intoxicating fumes, the little kobold’s head began to spin and her legs became weak, causing the books she stood on to slip out from under her.</p><p>	Kaskra yelped. Her little body trailed behind her head as the stone floor rushed to meet her. She landed hard on her left shoulder and a jolt of pain sailed through her body, followed by a horrible burning sensation over her crotch. Kaskra cussed loudly, watching the maroon liquid fizzle and scorch her sensitive underbelly and rear. Using her tail, she righted the alchemist’s pot, now half-filled with the frothy solution. “That isn’t good. That really isn’t good.”</p><p>	Reaching quickly for a rag, Kaskra sopped up the viscous potion from the floor. Thankfully, it hadn’t damaged any of her alchemy books in the process. Grabbing another from the cupboard, she began to towel herself off but was stopped by an intense surge of pleasure throughout her body. Shivering, she looked down to see her pussy completely engorged with intense lust and drizzling girlcum over her now puffy vulva and anus. Gently, she tried to dab the potion from her body, but every slight movement threw her into a series of moans and squirming.</p><p>	Every action Kaskra made seemed to be amplified tenfold in effect, so she had to be very careful when getting dressed. Even the light sensation of her tail rubbing up against the fabric of her pants was nearly enough to make her orgasm, and her nether-lips were perpetually dripping hot girlcum down her legs, making her condition even more conspicuous. Stuffing a rag down her pants, she tried to keep herself dry as she walked to the door of her chambers. Another rush of pleasure as her thighs came in contact with her swollen pussy made her legs weak, forcing her to walk somewhat squat. She didn’t have an antidote, but maybe Gork could help. He was a druid after-all, so he had to know what to do in a situation like this.</p><p>	Before she left, Kaskra carefully filled a vial with the solution in case it was needed to explain what had happened and set off towards the bar. Every hall in Moral’s End seemed a lot longer when she had to walk so carefully and slowly. Even then, she had to bite her lip to prevent herself from gasping as her tail softly swung behind her. Thankfully it wasn’t a very busy night and the only ones to pass her by were the castle servants, who cast their gazes elsewhere upon sight of her. By the time Kaskra had reached the bar, she was nearly at her limit.</p><p>	Opening the bar door, she entered. The place was quiet; there were only six or so patrons, and all of them were kobolds besides Gork. Gork was the runt of the litter, a gnoll barely reaching five feet in height. He forsook his parents and chose to become a druid rather than a warrior. He was covered in short, trimmed brown fur and looked at Kaskra with an expression of concern. Kaskra no longer cared about concern, nor a cure. Instead she searched for a way to sate it. Quietly but hastily, she locked the door to the bar behind her. </p><p>	“You’re all un-under arrest!” Kaskra shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the bar. The patrons all turned to face her, some drunk, and some shocked. “Everyone line up immediately. If you haven’t done anything, you have nothing to hide.” The small group of kobolds stumbled towards the far wall, forming a loose horizontal line. Trying hard not to excite herself any further, she stood in front of the tallest kobold in the group. He was a little stringy with beautiful emerald scales, wearing a fancy cloak and well fitted trousers. “Someone here has stolen some important heirlooms from me, and it is my job to search for the perpetrator. Nobody gets to leave until it is found.” Taken aback by the sudden change of tone, Gork spoke up. “Kaskra, do you need me to help out with anything?” He uneasily rose to his feet, standing in front of the line next to her. “Just make sure none of them leave before I am done with them. Now you, come with me.”</p><p>	The tall green merchant followed behind Kaskra, entering the bathroom along with her. The room was small and cramped, but she supposed it would do the job fine. She locked the door, before gently caressing his chest and stomach. “You wouldn’t happen to be carrying any precious heirlooms of mine, would you?” The merchant shook his head nervously. “No. I don’t think I am.” Kaskra began to push her small clawed fingers into his pockets, digging around towards his crotch as she did. “You do not think you do? So you are hiding something?” The merchant began to stammer “I-I-I-Do-Don’t!-“ but was interrupted by Kaskra’s command. “Then show me you have nothing to hide.”</p><p>	The merchant’s face flushed red, and he began to undress. His slender tummy was covered in sensitive white scales, and below his waist rested his plump and full balls. Kaskra began to pat softly at his sheath before uncorking the vial of the maroon liquid she had stored earlier. “This will get the truth out of you.” Carefully, she poured the solution onto his sheath, the merchant moaned softly in response. </p><p>	Seconds later his thick, pink member stood entirely at attention, and he whimpered pathetically. “P-P-Please-Don’-Don’t-Hurtme!” he sputtered, looking away from her in embarrassment. </p><p>	By the time his eyes returned, Kaskra was already fully unclothed. Her soft, white scales reflected off the candlelight, which also illuminated her beautiful jade eyes. Her nethers were completely exposed and ready, dripping slowly onto the floor below her as she stood on her knees. She lifted two hands to his twitching cock, stroking along its length softly as she cooed. “So you were the thief all along~ Those balls are mine, and you’ve been keeping me from them~” Kaskra nuzzled the soft balls of the merchant, beginning to milk him from the base upwards. The merchant stifled a loud moan, whimpering into the back of his hand. “P-Please, I thin-“</p><p>	“You think that you would love to have me, do you not? Do you want to fill me with your seed, and bring me to a begging finish?” Kaskra stroked him quicker, looking upwards into his eyes as she did. The merchant let out a soft whine as his dick twitched roughly. The merchant’s thick, creamy seed exploded outwards with each twitch of his shaft, covering Kaskra’s muzzle and face with his warm spunk. “…Sorry.” The merchant said, still avoiding Kaskra’s gaze. The little white kobold smiled softly, cleaning the tip of his hard, sensitive shaft with her long tongue. “I’m not done with you yet. You better be ready to go again by the time I’m back.”</p><p>	“Send in the next one.” Kaskra called out, sticking out her cum-covered face out from behind the door. She tried to hide the fact that she was naked, but it was apparent anyways. Shuffling towards the entrance to the bathroom was a smaller, yellow kobold. He was about an inch shorter than Kaskra, and smiled deviously once he realized that she was nude. “You got me. I’m the thief.” He said, undressing himself. Impatiently, Kaskra grabbed the merchant and threw him to the ground, pushing her plump, wet pussy into his face. “Well, if you took my heirlooms, you may as well take my ass.” Before waiting for an answer, the white kobold pushed the Merchant’s cock into her muzzle, softly twirling her tongue around his tip.</p><p>	Kaskra began to grind against the Merchant’s face with as much force as she could muster. Powerful surges of pleasure ran along her entire body, her hips unable to resist the urge to roughly buck against the poor merchant’s face. Her hips were brought to an abrupt stop as she felt a clawed hand pulling up on her sensitive tail. Kaskra could feel the tingling sensation of the yellow kobold’s throbbing cock grinding against her puffy, lustful tailhole. “D-Did you use the red vial for lubricant?” Kaskra asked nervously. “Yeah, why?” The yellow kobold replied, pushing the head of his dick harder against her inviting rear. “Don’t worry,” she began, “you’ll love it.”</p><p>	With a single spearing thrust, the yellow kobold took her to his base. Kaskra moaned loudly against the merchant’s shaft in her mouth, unable to contain both her shock and excitement. Thrusting quickly, the yellow kobold held onto her hips, taking her tight little ass brutally with little regard for her own pleasure. Kaskra rolled her hips forcefully, releasing muffled moans in-between breaths as she felt all three of her holes being used at once. The yellow kobold thrusted shallowly and rapidly after only a couple minutes, unable to hold himself back any longer. “Go deep~” She asked, pulling her face away from the mewling merchant’s bright red shaft.</p><p>	The yellow kobold thrusted deep, twitching hard as Kaskra felt her insides shifting to accommodate his member. Shot after shot of the yellow kobold’s cream spurted into her sensitive asshole, filling her up with every pump of his hips. In response, Kaskra pushed herself as hard as she could into the Merchant’s mouth, her entire body shaking in intense orgasm. In a muffled scream, she bit onto the merchant’s cock as it dribbled yet more fresh cum into her mouth, unaware that the door had opened during the scene.</p><p>	“Lady Kaskra!” Gork called, looking into the crowded bathroom. “Get off her, immediately!” As he yelled out, Kaskra almost felt saddened at the feeling of emptiness as the yellow kobold pulled out of her cum-coated tailhole. She raised herself to her knees and the merchant choked and coughed, trying to get as much air into his starved lungs as he could, his spent member in front of her. “You’re all acquitted. Go home with the rest of the suspects.” Kaskra said, gently fingering her asshole before rubbing the excess mess onto her soft, scaly chest. “But Gork, please stay a little longer.”</p><p>	The drunk kobolds dressed quickly, running out of the room and away from the angered gnoll. Kaskra looked up at Gork, laying a light finger on his chest. “I still have one hole yet to be filled, could you please help me with that?” Gork looked down at the little white kobold, questioning her decision but abiding nonetheless. He slowly removed his coat and vest, revealing his soft furry body. Soon after came his pantaloons and shorts, revealing his large sheath and his pair of silky balls. </p><p>	“Just do whatever you’d like, Lady Kaskra.” Gork whispered, lying down onto the hard stone floor of the bathroom. Kaskra sat down on top of him, his soft fur rubbing against the sensitive scales of her ass. She gently rubbed the side of her cummy face against Gork’s chest as she gently squeezed his smooth, full balls. “I bet you’re going to love every second of this~” she said softly, prodding one of her fingers into his now-expanding sheath. His cock was huge, turgid, and felt warm in her hands, leaving her desperate to know what it would feel like on the inside. Guiding his tip to the entrance of her pussy, she pushed downwards onto him, spearing herself with his balmy cock.</p><p>	Both Kaskra and Gork moaned softly as their fingers intertwined. She savoured the warmth she felt inside of her and on her scales, especially when he began to move. Closing her eyes, she thrusted against him, her womanhood spread wide to accommodate for his incredible size. Every inch of her insides felt like they were being explored with each of their eager thrusts, her fingers embracing his tighter as their hips pounded against each others’ with steadily increasing force. Kaskra felt her body being lifted as Gork flipped her onto her back, still plunging his bright red cock into her wet cunt with increased fervor.</p><p>	Kaskra moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his waist as she continued to ride him. “I can not take any more! Please fill me!” Gork grabbed her shoulders roughly, digging his claws into her as he thrusted to his knot. Pulling her downward and forcing her even deeper, her entrance gave way with a satisfying “pop”. Gork held her tightly and howled, painting her inner walls and womb with his hot, sticky seed. Kaskra yelped, her hips gently twitching in blissful orgasm as Gork’s balls emptied themselves into her. As her twitching subsided and her lustful urges satisfied, Kaskra let out a sigh of relief. “Do you think we should reopen the bar before people notice?” Gork murmured softly. </p><p>“Let us stay like this a little longer, if you would.” Kaskra replied, carelessly rubbing her hands against his fuzzy body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>